


Problems with the husky

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Winner takes it all [5]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Or better said Yuri's husky makes Joe's life harder, Playing with the husky, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: After Yuri and Joe got used to living together, Joe starts to have a problem with Yuri's husky.





	1. The talk

**Author's Note:**

> Again if someone knows the huskies real name tell me. Until then I will use the name of my choosing, because the cute husky needs a name!

We were alone in the house. Nanbu and the kids went somewhere together, while Yuri and me stayed home alone. All of us had been living for some time, with Yukiko sometimes visiting Yuri to see how he was doing.

Which I must say surprised me a lot. I thought she didn't care that much about him, but apparently she did. Every time she visits, Yuri has this contend smile that doesn't leave his face. I do like seeing Yuri smile, but for some reason it bothers me, that he smiles like that for her. 

Either way I started to know more about him. All of his interests, habits and quirks. We are talking more than before, and I must say he is a really intriguing person. I do still feel guilty for his condition, but it doesn't hurt as it did before.

Yuri had already told me that he doesn't blame me, and that it is entirely his fault, still I couldn't just leave it be. While he was in the hospital I visited him every day, hoping he will open his eyes again. I wasn't really a person who cared for someone so much, but for some reason I cared for him a lot.

What can you really do, but roll with it? After he woke up, I gave him an option to live with Nanbu, the kids and me, because he probably didn't have anywhere else to go. He smiled at that and said:" Thank you, Joe. I accept your invitation. It will be an honour to live with the Megalo Box champion".

I laughed at that, and slightly bumped his shoulder with my own, giving him a wink:" Damn right, you should be honoured!". And that is how we came to live together. It was hard to get used to at first, especially because of his dog, but it the end I don't regret my decision.

At first Nanbu was mad at me, because I decided on something without consulting him, but he let it be after some hard fights and a couple of thrown fists in the mix. "Nothing bonds people more than a fist to the face!", exclaimed Nanbu, after our heated fight with each other.

Sachio tried to be the mediator, but he isn't cut out for it, that kid. We compromised after the fight, and everything returned to normal, after that. Yuri needed some time to adjust to living here, but we were supportive so it wasn't that hard for him. At least I think so.

Even if we do talk more than before, he just isn't a talkative person, and he doesn't talk much about himself. So I rarely know what is he thinking.

Unlike him, I know his husky hates me. I don't know why, but that little bugger always growls at me every time I pass him. 

And I was nothing but friendly to him from the beginning. Not long after they came to live with us, that stupid dog started stealing my socks and shoes. And he doesn't want to return them! Yuri tried to talk to him ( talk to a dog? Heh, that will surely work.), but even his pleas were ignored.

Not only that he continued to shit all over my room, and for the tenth time I have stepped into his shit. I don't understand why only me? The dog gets along with Nanbu and the others just fine, only not with me. I just can't stand that pompous dog! Why does Yuri love him so much? He acts like he is a person! I tried talking to him, about making him live outside, but Yuri wouldn't even hear about it.

"If Balto isn't welcome in this house, then I am leaving too". So now I have to put up with that mutt, with no way to defeat it. I tried to shout at him, but it doesn't have any effect. And I know if I kick him or something, Yuri will be really disappointed.

And I even have to call it-him! Like he is human! I really couldn't understand anything. If only that dog would disappear, my life would be much easier.

 

One time while I was cleaning my room again, Yuri rolled inside looking around with sad eyes. "I am sorry, Balto is doing this to your room. I don't know what had triggered this behavior in him, he never acted like this before".

"Yeah, sure he was never friendly with strangers, but still..... He never acted like this too. Do you maybe know why? Have you done something to him?". Even though I knew he meant well, I got annoyed at his pitying tone, and his accusation of me, like I was the problem, so I answered short and angry:" You're guess is as good as mine".

Yuri put his hand on the chin, stroking it and nodding. "I see. Well either way, you should try to solve this by yourself. In this case he doesn't listen to me, so I can't do anything, and I am sorry for that". I shrugged my shoulders, and continued to clean. "Don't worry, you did what you could and I appreciate that. But I really don't know what to do".

" Maybe you should try to find a reason why he is doing it. Maybe you disrespected him at one point, or you haven't given him what he had wanted, so he is taking revenge.... Anyway I wish you luck", Yuri said with a wave, rolling out of the room in his wheelchair, while I followed him with my gaze, pondering on what to do.

 

Then one day I woke up and decided it was enough. Today I am going to stop this fight with that dog. Today we will reconcile or one of us flies out of the house. I got out of bed and changed into my normal clothes I wear in the house.

I came down from the stairs, and looked for Balto, Yuri's husky. I found both of them sitting before the TV. The husky was sitting beside Yuri, while Yuri's hand patted him on the head. Turning his head around Balto, growled at me, and I stopped, waiting for Yuri to calm him down.

"There, there. Joe is our friend. You shouldn't worry so much Balto", he said, smiling at the dog, and kissing him on the forehead. Yuri turned his head toward me, giving me a questioning look:" Hello, Joe. Did you want to tell me something?". I sighed, preparing myself, while Balto looked at me suspiciously.

"I know this will sound stupid, but I don't have to talk to you. I have to talk to the dog. Balto to be exact", the dog raised his head on his name, and Yuri looked at me confused. "Sure knock yourself out", was all he had said, continuing to watch something on the TV.

He motioned Balto to me, and from the way he looked at me I knew Balto didn't like this. I crouched, my head in the level of the dog's head and I sighed, starting my speech:" Listen, Balto.... I am sorry for whatever I have done to you. I didn't want to hurt you with it, I am just not used to treating dogs as people.... I have never been in the presence of such sophisticated dog before and I don't know how to act around you".

"So I hope you will forgive me, and that we could become friends after this.... You are making my life harder like this and we can only settle this in two ways. One for me to apologize to you, and for the second, that one of us leaves this house and doesn't come back".

"And because I don't want that second option to happen, to me and especially to Yuri, because I care about him.... I decided to apologize to you and get this over with. If I have to do something else, tell me or in this case bark, whatever.... Just could we end this stupid fight, please?", I said extending my hand toward him.

Balto cocked his head, looking at me in silence. I felt like a complete fool in that moment, and I just wanted to return my hand, when I felt him place his paw on my hand. I jerked turning my head to look at him. His eyes followed me, and it felt like he was telling me:" All is forgiven", with that look.

I just stood there with my mouth open, totally not expecting this. Balto returned his paw to the earth soon after, and went back to Yuri's side. Yuri giggled and patted him on the head, Balto barking once, and leaning into his touch.

I looked up, seeing Yuri watching me. He gave me an amused smile, saying:" So, how was your conversation?".

I couldn't really answer for some time, until I collected my thoughts:" I think it went alright. I hope he forgave me? I don't really know", I said, now even more confused than before. "Yeah, I think everything is alright now, don't worry anymore, Joe", Yuri said, fondness in his voice, while he looked at me.

I just nodded, standing up and going to my room. After this I have to rest a little to regain my strength. 

 

After our 'conversation' I stopped treating Balto like a dog. And I suppose that was the problem from the beginning, because he also stopped growling at me and doing other things he did. I just had to treat the dog with respect and all was finished. Who could have thought, huh?

If I hadn't experienced it myself, I would have said it was bullshit. But really, who knew there existed a dog, who wanted to be treated like a human? And what's more that he turns out to be the friend/pet of my lover? How the world works in mysterious ways, indeed.

 


	2. What others had done that Joe didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner monologue of Balto and his thought on the people around Yuri.

_If anyone had asked him, the house where they should live from now on wasn't the best. The dirt was everywhere, Balto could smell cockroaches (and a lot of them), as well as mice, living near, and to say the people weren't most trustworthy was an understatement._

_But Yuri had chosen it, and Balto couldn't do anything about it. He tried to tell Yuri this was a bad idea, but he didn't listen. He was only looking at that big haired guy, with fond eyes, and Balto didn't like it. Didn't like it one bit._

_Even if Yuri liked Yukiko (and so did Balto, she was much better than these guys), he never looked at her like he is looking at this man. And Balto wasn't sure what to do about that. How should he act around him, should he consider him a friend or an enemy?_

_That look didn't seem like anger or hate, because he had seen how those look before. But this one, he hadn't seen before, so he wasn't sure if it was a positive or a negative gaze. So he decided that the people themselves will decide how should he act toward them._

_If they don't do anything against him, or anything bad to him, he will tolerate them. If they respect him or show that they care what he thinks he will maybe even accept them as his friends. But it all depends on them. Balto just has to wait and see what they do, and then he will evaluate them._

_He hoped that giving them the chance to prove themselves will make his master happy, because he seemed to care about them too. So Balto will try too._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Coming to the house, he found the kids annoying. They always wanted to play with him, and even though that isn't bad per say, the way they touch him sometimes bothers him. I have ears, eyes, tongue, neck and a tail like any other dog too! What is so fascinating about that?_

_Why do you children have to touch everything? But after threatening them a little, and trying to bite them, they calmed down, and left me alone. I am glad they now know who is the boss here. I made my way to my bed, trying to find a comfortable position for a couple of minutes._

_When I had found it, I laid down and slowly fallen asleep, without any interruptions._

 

_The kids respected my authority and every time I tell them to go away, they do. That one kid (I think his name is Sachio), even brings me some food he finds around and feeds me occasionally. I could see that he stays hungry sometimes, but he always finds something for me to eat._

_I respect that. So I decided that I like him, so I befriended him. He seemed really pleased and happy because of that, and I even got a praise from Yuri, because of it. All in all I think this first decision was a good one. We will see how the other fare soon probably._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The big old man doesn't seem like he cares for me much. But he doesn't bother me, and let's me do what I want. If I don't bother him, then he will just continue ignoring me and let me do what I have to do._

_Apparently he is that kind of person, and I respect that too. Because I have the same opinion when it comes to him, he isn't as sympathetic as that Sachio kid, and I don't care what he does, as long as it doesn't  come in my way, I will let him do what he has to._

_And he acts toward Yuri with respect, and seems to know the most about his condition, so I think it is useful to keep him near. With all this information, I decided to tolerate him, and let him be near Yuri to help him, when I can't._

 

_One day he came back from somewhere, while I was alone in the house, guarding it. I prepared to attack, but when I saw it was him, I let him enter. "Hey, Balto. I am just going to be in my room for some time. I am going to leave you alone to take care of the house, and I won't bother you, so you don't bother me ok?"._

_His voice sounded gruff, and his clothes wet. He usually doesn't look this bad or old. I wonder what happened to him?_

_He paced in his room, as he had said he would, and he banged his doors closed. I looked at the door, for some time, returning to guarding soon after. Nanbu said he needed some time alone, and I couldn't agree more._

_But it still bothered me to see him like that. Did I actually came to like this old geezer? I waited for a couple of hours, waiting to see if someone else is coming, but no one did. So I decided to see what was Nanbu doing in that room._

_I opened the door, with my legs, and jabbed the door wider with my nose, slowly entering inside. I saw him crouched on the table, his head in his hands, letting some weird sounds, that seemed like wails of a hurt animal._

_I came closer and saw water exiting his empty sockets, where eyes should be located. I suppose he is crying, I saw Yuri do that sometimes too. If I remember correctly that means he is sad, for some reason._

_"Oh, hello Balto. I am sorry, you have to see me being such a sorry sight, but what can I do.... I couldn't contain myself either", he said, between the tears, and I came closer, touching his thighs with my nose._

_He raised his head toward me, and I repeated the movement. Nanbu suddenly smiled sadly, and slowly put his hand on my head. Before he put it on, I licked his hand, making him jerk it back. I barked, trying to encourage him, or comfort him, whatever it was called anyway._

_He slowly relaxed again, and extended his hand again. I leaned into the touch, his hand slowly stroking my head and neck. We stayed like that for some time, Nanbu's hand sometimes going all the way to my back._

_His crying had stopped, and his breathing evened out, as far as I had heard. Sighing loudly, I saw him smile again, this time with little less sadness and I heard him say:" Thank you Balto. That made me feel better. You are a good dog. Good boy, good boy...", and like that I found out I actually really liked this old man._

_What can you do, he got under my skin, and apparently, after this he liked me even more. He sometimes even played with me nowadays, along with Sachio, which just made it more fun._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The only one who had left was the mysterious big-haired man. And unfortunately I really couldn't stand him. He acted like I was some common animal, that didn't know anything, which made me pissed of, more than not._

_I decided that he doesn't deserve my blessing, and even though I don't know his relationship with Yuri I decided to act toward him, like he acts toward me. Rude and intolerant. And I don't even want to mention, his smell._

_I smell better, than that man ever will. The noises he produces are also really painful, and I can't stand to listen to him talk. So I started to hide his socks and shoes, and also to do the thing in his room, to show him what I think of him._

_And also to warn him, that if he doesn't change his behavior, I will continue it, and it will just become worse from now on. I won't let him come near Yuri ever again, and then I will see if he will change his mind about how he treats me. I really hope, for Yuri's sake, this won't turn ugly and end with a fight._

_Because if I don't protect my master who will?_

_The man is crouching before me and telling me something. It sounds like his attitude had changed, and he wants to repent. I let him, then he extends his hand. What does he want me to do with his hand, to lick it? I think about, what would a human do in this situation?_

_Then I remember that when people greet each other, they put their hands together and shake or something. I watched that on TV, and I saw Yuri doing it with some people. I suppose he wants that from me, my approval._

_I put my paw in his hand, and look at him sharply. I tried to tell him I accept his apology, and to warn him that if he hurts Yuri I will hurt him. By his face, I conclude he understood and I got back to Yuri's side. With that the last of the annoying parasites are accounted and trained so I don't have to worry about Yuri's and mine safety among them anymore._

_They are trustworthy enough, that I know if I leave Yuri alone with them, they won't eat him or something similar. It's not much but at least it's something. Now I can finally consider this dump my home._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Walking around the house in the night, I find myself witnessing a scene between Yuri and Joe. Joe is sitting on Yuri's leg, hugging him and touching his mouth, with his mouth. He isn't trying to eat him right?_

_I look over at Yuri and see he isn't fighting at all. He is actually hugging him back, and returning the touch with his mouths. It's probably some human custom I don't know about. I hear Joe make a sound, and he smiles at Yuri. Yuri returns the smile and they continue with their action yet again._

_Maybe I was worrying for nothing. Apparently that look isn't anything negative, but positive in fact. I suppose I should leave them be, my master probably doesn't want anyone to see him doing that._

_I turned around, and went in the direction of my bed, wondering why him? Why did it have to be him? Yuri deserves someone much better for his mate. But really who am I to judge, humans aren't really the brightest animals when it comes to mating. If he wants to stay with him, it's none of my business._

_As long as he doesn't neglect me, or that Joe guy becomes more important than me, I am ok with that. Or at least more or less ok. I can tolerate him for some time, until they finish their thing. After that I really hope he choses someone better next._

_He really deserves much better!_


End file.
